In Sickness and in Health
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: A sudden turn of events shakes the team. Will they cope with the heart of their team ripped out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. ITV and Kudos own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

C1

The grey London skies and the damp London air did nothing to improve his mood. The case they had been working on for the last month was about to go to court and he knew there was a very good chance Kate and Jake would get the conviction they wanted.

"Ronnie." He turned to see Matt jog across the carpark as he called his name. "You look rough. Bad night?"

"Lucy had a nightmare." He shrugged. "She's convinced that something is going to happen to me and Nat."

"Poor kid." Matt shrugged. "It's going to be hard on her."

"Yeah, losing Denise the way we did." Ronnie shrugged as he thought of his two youngest children. "I'm just trying to keep everything calm with the baby on the way."

"Oh yeah, grandad Ronnie."

"Shut up." Ronnie ushered him into the police station knowing that the others would be waiting.

Xxxxxx

Alesha and James walked through the court house, glad that the Bail Hearing had gone their way. Gould would not be walking the streets while they prepared for her trial. It was good to know that just this once everything seemed to be falling into place.

"James Steel." James rolled his eyes as his name was called. The defence counsel annoyed him more than he could say. Jonathan was a snide little man who seemed to pride himself on finding loopholes to get the obviously guilty off on a technically.

"Hello Jonathan."

"Ah the lovely Alesha Phillips is still with you. I thought you'd have jumped ship by now. Clever girl like you." Alesha narrowed her eyes.

"Alesha Devlin, still married." She raised her left hand to show the wedding and eternity rings that sat on her fourth finger. "And never going to jump ship."

"Shame."

"You wanted something?" James sighed, feigning boredom as the oily little man smirked.

"Ah yes. A plea bargain."

"No." James stated firmly. Alesha frowned before bringing her phone out of her pocket.

"I have to take this. It's Matt." She answered the call, hurrying away as she answered the call. "Matt? Hi. Slow down." She listened as James watched her closely. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She ended the call before heading back to where James now stood staring at her; having dispatched Jonathan.

"I have to go."

"Is it Cameron? Matt? What's happened?" James took her arm as she began fussing with her handbag looking for her car keys.

"It's Ronnie."

"What?" James ushered her away, taking the car keys from her. "I'm driving, what's happened?"

"Hospital." Alesha paused. "City General. Ronnie collapsed just after arriving at the station. Matt thinks it's his heart." James felt sick, Ronnie was the one stable force on the team. He was like a dad to many of the younger officers, to Matt especially. "He's having tests now."

"Ok. Let's go." James ushered her towards the car wondering what they would find.

Xxxxxxx

A/N worth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Heart?

Twenty minutes earlier

Natalie poured hot water over the tea bag as she heard Matt and Ronnie walk into the office. It was clear that the younger man was worried but then Natalie was too. Ronnie just hadn't been himself. Lack of sleep may be one reason she surmised but she couldn't help but think it was more.

"Where is everyone?" Matt looked around the empty office.

"Sam and Joe are talking to Kate and Jake at the CPS. Angie has to take Justine to the doctor. Poor kid has tonsillitis." Natalie explained. She turned to see Ronnie unbutton the top button of his shirt and loosen his tie. "Ron? You ok?"

"Yeah." He lied. "Slept funny, done something to my shoulder. It's boiling in ere."

Matt and Natalie exchanged glances as Ronnie closed his eyes for a moment. It was clear he was in pain but trying to ignore it. Matt frowned slightly as Ronnie asked about the case they had been working on.

"Says in the file the witness heard breaking glass." Natalie answered. "Ron?" He leaned forwards in his chair, clutching his chest as his eyes screwed up in pain. Matt picked up the phone, ordering an ambulance as Ronnie gasped.

"What is it?" Natalie was at his side in seconds. Touching his forehead she flinched. "You're freezing. Oh God." His skin began to lose its colour, becoming an ashen grey as Matt explained to the ambulance service what was happening.

"Nat." He whispered as she helped him slide to the floor.

"I think you're having a heart attack. But don't worry, we'll get you sorted." She ordered Angie, who had just walked into the chaos to fetch some aspirin from the office as Ronnie began to lose consciousness.

"Nat."

"You keep your eyes open. That's an order." She touched his face as he fought to keep his eyes open. He could barely speak as the crushing feeling strangled him. He focused on her eyes as she touched his face. "Ronnie."

"Yeah?" He gasped as Matt slammed the phone down.

"Chew this. My mum had aspirin with her heart attack." Angie stated as two paramedics marched in. Minutes later he was bundled into the back of an ambulance as Matt ushered Natalie after him. Neither him nor Natalie noticed Sam and Joe arrive as the ambulance prepared to leave.

"Ang?" Joe was at her side in seconds as she wiped her eye.

"Ronnie collapsed." She sighed. "His heart I think. Guv has gone with him." Matt ran a hand through his dark hair. He had no idea how to react. He wasn't used to Ronnie being the one who needed help. He was the one who had always been there for them.

"Matt?" Sam approached him. "You ok?"

"No." Matt answered honestly. "Bloody Hell."

"Go to the hospital. Angie? You take him." Sam began organising the team. "Joe and I can handle things here. Let us know how he is. Yeah?"

Matt nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate until he knew how his friend was. Angie ushered him towards the car silently praying that her friend would be ok.

Xxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Visiting time

James drove towards the hospital hoping that his friend would be ok. He knew Ronnie had become the backbone of MIU over the years and he really didn't want to think about the unit without him. Alesha tapped the file on her lap, trying not to think about how worried Matt had been. A heart attack seemed so mundane. Over the years they'd been attacked by all manner of scumbags that they almost expected a visit to A&E after being bitten, punched or stabbed - as the case may be. She remembered her own heart scare when pregnant and shuddered.

"You ok?"

"I will be when I get to see Matt. Ronnie is like a dad to him." She sighed sadly. "It just doesn't seem fair. He's only just got settled with Natalie. His girls."

"I know." James nodded. He genuinely liked the policeman and knew how he thought of his team as family. Driving through the traffic he silently prayed that the traffic would be kind.

Xxxxxxxxx

Natalie nursed a mug of tea as she waited for someone to tell her what was going on. Matt had taken it upon himself to inform Alesha, Sarah, Chloe and the others that Ronnie was unwell. She had no idea how Lucy and Sarah would cope if anything happened to their father.

"Matt." Natalie paused as the younger man walked towards her.

"Alesha is on the way. James is driving." He sat next to her. "This is Ronnie. He'll be ok."

"Tough as all boots." She sighed. "That's him."

"Yeah." Matt sighed. "I didn't call your boys. I know Andy and Daniel are close to Ronnie too." He ignored the various patients wandering around the waiting area, feeling sick he knew Ronnie had been under extreme stress for the last few months. Something had to give.

"I'll call them. You wait here. Ok?" She squeezed his arm before getting up. "Lucy is going to be devastated. She adores Ronnie, a proper Daddy's girl that one." Matt smiled slightly, nodding. It had been less than six months since her mother had been killed. If Ronnie didn't make it he had no idea what would happen to the young girl. He ran a hand over his face, silently praying his friend would be ok.

Xxxxx

Kate stared at the papers on her desk as Henry and Jake spoke in the inner office. The case they were working on was frustrating and beginning to run into a dead end.

"Kate?"

"Henry." She looked up. "Can you come in here please?" She nodded before getting up, glad to have the excuse to get from the computer for a while. Henry ushered her into the office.

"What is it?"

"I just had a call from Natalie. Ronnie."

"Please tell me he's not having doubts about the case." Kate sighed. She really wanted to get the armed robbery case over with as soon as possible.

"No." Jake shook his head. He looked upset as Kate sat down. "Sit down."

"What's happened?"

"It's Ronnie. He's in hospital." Henry paused. "I don't know the details but he's unwell."

"Oh God." Kate looked at her husband who looked like he had seen a ghost. "It's bad. Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "It is."

Xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Dad?

Matt nodded as the nurse ushered him towards the Resus Bay where Ronnie was being nursed. He felt sick with nerves as he stepped through the doors. Ronnie had been grey when he had seen him last, fighting for breath as the pain in his chest crippled him. He glanced at the nurse he now knew was called Anne and stepped into the room.

"Alright Matty?"

"It's you that should get asked that, not me. Are you trying to scare the living day lights out of everyone who loves you?" Matt smiled slightly as Ronnie closed his eyes.

"I'm ok."

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "And I'm Chief Constable."

"One day you will be." Ronnie smiled. "I'm going to be ok. Will that do you? They've shoved some painkillers in me, some clot buster thing and Anne and Adele are watching me like hawks."

"Good."

"Might be out of action for a bit." Ronnie smiled slightly. "Not for long."

"You'll take as long as it takes." Natalie stated firmly. "My Daniel is picking Sarah and Lucy up. They're determined they are coming to see you." She watched as Matt smiled slightly. Neither men had heard her enter the room. Matt nodded.

"Good, I'll go and wait for them. I need to wait for Alesha."

"Bloody Nora, is everyone coming?" Ronnie raised an eyebrow. Natalie nodded.

"Probably." She sat in the chair next to his bed. "Doctor says you are going to coronary care soon. They're sorting a bed out for you."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Gonna do a scan thing first. An Echo?"

"Mum had a few of them. Painless, don't worry." She took his hand as he nodded. He looked exhausted but she had never been more relieved to see him. "They know what they're doing."

"Yeah."

"You look tired."

"An eart attack wears you out. Don't recommend it."

"I'll remember that." She rolled her eyes as the porters arrived to take him for his scan. Ronnie smirked before closing his eyes as she kissed him. "Behave yourself. Don't you boys take any nonsense from im." She smiled to the middle aged men who were pushing the A&E trolley.

"Trouble, is e luv?"

"You could say that." Natalie nodded.

"Aw mate, if aving an eart attack ain't bad enough you've got your wife and son having a go at you." The porter chatted away as neither Ronnie nor Natalie corrected him.

"Oh they're OK. Wait till my girls turn up. That's going to be me aving a right ear bashing!" Ronnie stated as the trolley was wheeled away. Natalie folded her arms before turning to see her oldest son almost run to her.

"Mum?"

"It's ok Danny, it's ok." She hugged him tightly. "It's not like Gran, he's going to be ok." She felt Danny hug her back as Lucy and Sarah spoke to Alesha and James. Satisfied Ronnie wasn't about to die James left, leaving the small family group together. Lucy and Sarah began questioning Matt as a young nurse brought a tray of tea into the relatives' room where they were congregated.

"Go easy on him. I thought your brother was the copper." Sarah blushed as the nurse spoke. Lucy smiled.

"He is. And so it Dad. I think interrogation runs in the family."

"How old are you? Interrogation?" Danny laughed as Matt blushed. Alesha took his hand.

"Twelve." Lucy pulled a face at the young man. "Just because you act it!"

"I."

"Enough!" Matt stepped in. "Not here, not now. Ok." The room fell silent as Natalie wondered why no one had corrected the staff there. Matt wasn't Ronnie's son. Thanking the nurse for the tea she realised that biology meant nothing. They were family.

Xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Bored

Ronnie was bored. The Echocardiogram had told him he needed a stent in one of his major arteries, but that he needed to rest before they could get the procedure done. He sat on the hospital bed staring at the wall opposite. He was 56 years old and felt 98. The heart condition had floored him, he blamed himself knowing his drinking days had affected his health.

"Ron?" He looked up to see Natalie walk into the unit.

"Hiya." He smiled, suddenly relieved that he had a distraction to take his mind of the heart monitors, infusions and hospital equipment around him. Natalie ushered Lucy into the room, smiling slightly as the young girl rushed to hug her father.

"You ok?" She pulled back as she asked. "Dad?"

"I will be."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He stared at her. The twelve year old seemed to visibly relax in front of him. "In a few weeks this will all be a bad dream. Doc reckons I'm doing alright. Natalie and Matty got me help and dos everything they should have done so quickly the heart didn't get that damaged."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled at her. "Where's Sarah? Chloe?"

"Ah." Natalie paused. "They're."

"Sarah's waters broke." Lucy shrugged. "Looks like baby is on the way."

"What?" The heart monitors bleeped as Natalie took his hand.

"Calm down."

"But!"

"She's ok. Chloe is with her. Said she would let us know as soon as she could." Natalie watched as he seemed to calm down. "She's ok."

"Sorry. I worry, that's all. How's Angie and the boys? The Nicholson case is due in court next week."

"They are fine. They know what they are doing and Kate and Jake are on top of the case. Please, just concentrate on getting better." She squeezed his hand. Lucy smiled slightly.

"Danny brought me and Sarah to the hospital. Andrew said they'll stay at ours tonight, or we can stay with Natalie and the boys but I think it's better everyone stays with us. Because of Dappy and all the baby stuff is at ours." Lucy explained.

"She's organising us all." Natalie smirked.

"So you have nothing to worry about. And yeah, I've done my history and maths homework. Dan said he'd help with my geography. You know? If you two got married I could get used to having two brothers. I got used to Chloe, didn't I?"

Ronnie coughed as he sipped his water as Natalie blushed.

"What?"

"Nothing, just went down the wrong way." Ronnie gasped. "Let me just get my op out the way and Sarah home with the Baby first, ok?" Lucy smiled, oblivious to Natalie and Ronnie blushing furiously.

Xxxxxxx

Kate stood in front of the Judge feeling determined. It was her first time in court since returning from maternity leave and she was determined to get the result they wanted. Glancing at Jake she got to her feet. Nicholson was going to be remanded in custody - she had to make the Judge see how dangerous the woman was.

"Counsel?"

Kate took a deep breath, knowing Sam and Joe were behind her.

"Your Honour, the Crown opposes bail. This woman had been arrested and charged with violent crimes. She has been charged with possession of class A drugs, with intent to supply, attempted murder and it is believed she is a danger to witnesses should she be released on bail."

The Judge frowned for a moment, the court silent. Moments later the defendant was screaming obscenities as she was taken back to the cells. Kate looked at Jake, visibly relieved. The court emptied as she quietly gathered her papers into her brief case.

"Well done."

"Thanks." Kate sighed. "Now it's the trial. We need Ronnie's evidence. A sworn statement isn't the same. I can't cross examine that but I'm not ordering a supenour."

"In that case we'll just have to be creative." Jake smiled. "Ronnie isn't going to be fit to give evidence. But we'll get a conviction. It'll be fine." He smiled before ushering her out of the court hoping things would work out in their favor.

Ffffffffff


	6. Chapter 6

Faith

Matt headed along the hospital corridors with Alesha at his side. He hadn't seen Ronnie since the brief visit in A&E and had to admit he was nervous. He had lost his own father to heart disease when he was a little boy, to think there was a chance he could lose his best friend too made him feel sick. Alesha squeezed his hand.

"Matt?"

"Um."

"Penny for them." She smiled at him, head tilted on one side. He shook his head sadly.

"Not sure they're worth that much." He paused. "The Guv and Lucy." He nodded as he watched the older woman hug the young girl who appeared to be crying. An older boy, he recognised as Danny walked towards them.

"Hi." He nodded towards the couple. Alesha smiled slightly.

"What's happened?" Matt asked. The younger man looked at his feet for a moment. Alesha squeezed Matt's hand.

"Sarah had a baby girl - 6lb 1 about ten minutes ago."

"That's great." Matt smiled broadly. "But?"

"Oh they're fine. Chloe is with them. Ronnie has been taken to theatre. They're doing the op now." Daniel sat next to Matt on the cold plastic chair. "Never seen Mum so worried."

"She's always been close to Ronnie." Matt sighed. "I thought they were waiting for him to be more stable."

"Doc said it had to be there and then." Daniel shrugged. "He didn't look too clever mind."

Matt felt sick, remembering what his gran used to say about a death in the family making way for a new baby. Alesha bit her lip before looking over to see Natalie and the young girl Matt thought of as a little sister head towards them.

"Matt." Lucy sobbed as she ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly as Alesha looked away, tears in her eyes. "I just want Dad to be ok."

"I know." Matt soothed. "Me too. He'll be ok. This is Ronnie Brooks, he's as tough as old boots."

"Yeah." Natalie wiped a year away. "This isn't gonna slow him down for long." Lucy stepped away from the policeman, wiping her eyes and trying to collect herself. Matt's heart broke a little more as he saw the child try to hold her emotions in check.

"Cmon." Alesha decided. "We should get some coffee - Natalie why don't you take Lucy to see Sarah and the baby? We'll call if there is any need. Ok?"

"Can we?" Lucy asked. Natalie smiled.

"Course we can. Cmon." She ushered the youngster towards the maternity unit. Matt sighed heavily as Alesha ushered both him and Daniel towards the hospital canteen. All they could do was hope.

Xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Baby brain

Sarah stared at her daughter, knowing that her life had just changed forever. The little girl in her arms needed her. For a moment she was completely overwhelmed. The responsibility was huge.

"I'm your Mum." She spoke to the baby. "And that gobby mare if your Auntie Chloe. You've a cousin too - Ben. He's a bit older than you. Oh and Auntie Lucy and granddad Ronnie. Sorry, your dad isn't around. I'll explain more when you're older."

"I should think so." Chloe smiled. "Give her a chance, she's an hour old."

"She's perfect." Sarah sighed. "I was convinced I was having a boy. I've dozens of boys names. Jack, Louis."

"Louise?" Chloe smiled at her younger sister. After years of not knowing who her father was she still couldn't get used to being the oldest of three girls. "Jacqueline?"

"Louisa Denise Brooks, after my mum."

"Hello Lou." Chloe watched as the baby opened her eyes. "Seems she approves."

Xxxxxxx

"Tea, two coffees." Matt paid the woman on the till as Alesha and Danny found somewhere for them to sit. The hospital canteen was eerily quiet as he looked around. The odd medic enjoying a well earned break were spotted around the place, otherwise the place was deserted. The overweight woman on the till returned to her magazine, ignoring the customers.

"You think Ronnie is going to be ok?" Daniel asked. Alesha took the coffee from her husband as he sat down.

"Yes." She stated confidently. "Ronnie is a fighter. This won't slow him down for long."

"He's cracking on a bit." Matt raised his eyebrows as Daniel shrugged.

"He's younger than your mum. He's 56. Not old."

"Mum should have retired when Gran died." Daniel paused. "If it wasn't for you and Ronnie I reckon she would have. She's 57. Been a copper since she was a teenager. My age! She's served her time."

"You try telling her that." Alesha paused.

"Maybe Ron will have to quit. On medical grounds." Daniel shrugged. Matt ran a hand over his face, knowing Ronnie would hate that. He loved his job, but his health had to come first. "Then my mum would finish again. Don't look like that, you remember when she was missing? Three weeks we thought she could be dead. Andy was in bits."

"We all were." Matt paused. "Drink your tea."

The younger man did as he was told, knowing that he would never be able to second guess his mother.

Xxxxxx

Natalie gently pushed the young girl into the hospital room where Sarah was cradling baby Louisa in her arms.

"Hi." Natalie paused.

"Hi." Chloe stood. "Any news on Dad?" Natalie shook her head. Both young women glanced at each other.

"No. But we thought Lucy needed to see her sisters and meet the baby."

"Louisa Denise Brooks." Sarah smiled as the young girl sat next to her. "Meet Auntie Lucy and Natalie." She handed Lucy the baby as Lucy's face lit up.

"Hello." Lucy stared at her. "Please don't do a poo while I'm holding you."

Natalie and Sarah started laughing as Chloe rolled her eyes.

"She's got mum's name." Lucy looked at Sarah as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah. Is that ok?"

"It's lovely." Natalie smiled. "Oh. My phone." She pulled it out of her trouser pocket. "It's Danny. Hold on." She listened as her son spoke. "Babe, I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Oh thanks for that." Danny's voice could be heard through the room. "Matt told a little white lie to get some information."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You have an older brother, apparently."

"Yeah, in all but genetics. So?" Sarah stated as Natalie smiled slightly. Both Matt and his sister Kath had been immediately accepted as part of the Brooks clan, no questions. They loved him as much as Ronnie did.

"So, we know Ronnie is in recovery, waking up. Op went well."

"Oh thank God." Natalie closed her eyes. Shakily she handed Chloe the phone who thanked Daniel before ending the call.

"He's going to be fine. What did I say? No one listens to me." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'll ring mum let her know, I should be getting back to Ben for a bit too."

"Ok." Sarah wiped a tear from her eyes. "Hormones!" Natalie crossed the room, hugging the young girl tightly.

"So what's my excuse?" She sniffed as Chloe left the room to call Liz.

"You love him." Lucy stared at them. "Properly love him, like Matt and Alesha."

Natalie blushed furiously as she let Sarah go.

"Yeah."

Xxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Recovery

Ronnie listened to the machines around him as he kept his eyes closed. His head felt muzzy from the anaesthetic and his chest felt like someone had parked an elephant on it. He breathed deeply, suddenly aware that he could. A smile passed over his features as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Open your eyes then, you lazy sod."

"Hiya Natalie." He blinked his eyes open, the oxygen mask obscuring his words. He watched her for a moment. "I'm not dead?"

"No, you're not dead." She squeezed his hand. "But scare me like this again and I'll kill you. Understood?"

"Guv." He let his eyes flutter closed again as she kissed his forehead. A smile spread across his face as he felt her lips on his skin. He was alive. That was a start.

Xxxxxxx

Alesha hugged Matt as Daniel went in search of his mother. She knew Matt had been mentally preparing himself for the worst but Ronnie seemed determined to stay around to see his daughter, grandchildren and godson grow up. Matt kissed her hair as she rested her head on his chest.

"I told you." She smiled. Matt laughed lightly.

"Yeah. You did."

"He's tougher than the rest of us put together. He's had to be." She stepped back. "I'll ring James and the others, give them the good news. You go and see Ronnie and the girls." She smile as he nodded.

"Lesh?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You know that? Yeah?" She nodded, smiling before kissing his cheek.

"I know. Now go and see Ronnie." She stepped back as he blushed. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not so bad yourself." He smiled as she headed towards the main doors of the hospital. Alesha shook her head, relieved that when she spoke to James and the others she had some good news.

Xxxxxx

Kate read the statement Ronnie had made three days before his heart attack. The statement had to be enough to be used as evidence. There was no way she wanted to put him through the ordeal of giving evidence less than two weeks after he nearly died.

"Ok?" Jake headed into the office as she rested her head on one hand. She nodded.

"Yeah. Alesha called."

"Ronnie?"

"Surgery went well." Jake smiled in relief. "He's awake and Natalie is with him. All being well, he'll be home soon."

"Thank God." Jake sat down.

"More like thank the Doctors, nurses and paramedics." Kate smiled. "This statement has to be watertight."

"It is." Jake nodded. "It will be ok."

"I hope so." Kate felt his eyes on her. "That woman is evil."

"You've no arguments from me." Jake paused. "We have Angie's testimony, Matt and Joe. The eyewitnesses too. That evil woman is going to prison."

"I hope so." Kate smiled as he picked up the papers on her desk. He smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Since when have I been wrong?"

Xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Complicated

Natalie slipped out of the hospital room as Matt arrived. She was exhausted; relieved that Ronnie seemed to be ok and determined to get Lucy, Sarah, the boys and baby Lou home.

"Hi."

"Oh hello Matt." Natalie smiled slightly. "He's still a bloody stubborn idiot."

"No change there then." Matt smiled.

Natalie shrugged. "I'll get the kids home. Don't stay too long. You need to look after yourself too." Matt nodded before stepping into the quiet hospital room.

"You still in bed?" Matt asked as Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"Duvet day."

"Jammy sod." Matt teased. Ronnie rolled his eyes as the nurse walked in.

"See what I have to put up with? Flaming heart attack and I still don't get any sympathy. I ain't 21 anymore. I'm a grandad." He huffed. "Twice over. Eh Matt? Have you seen Sarah and the baby? Are they ok?"

"Yes. They're fine. Sarah is going to bring the baby in before she goes home. Thankfully the baby looks like her mum, not her grandad."

"Bugger off Matty boy."

"Oh, give your dad a rest. Is he always like this?" The nurse Matt now knew was Helen wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Ronnie's arm.

"Oh, I'm." Matt spoke as Ronnie raised his hand.

"He's always been a cheeky sod. Don't mean no arm though. Well, I don't think he does." The nurse rolled her eyes before she left the room. Matt spun his eyes back to his friend. "Don't look like that. Lucy told me you pretended to be family to get information. Can hardly land you in it now, can I? Anyway? What's genetics when it comes to family. Always thought of Wes as a brother."

"Just get well. Ok? Cameron needs his godfather around for when I mess up."

"You won't."

"I'm bound to. Lesh is the sensible one." Matt frowned.

"She can't be that sensible. She married you." Ronnie smirked. "Any news on the case?"

"Kate reckons your statement might be enough. That with the eyewitness reports and us. She's fairly confident."

"Good." Ronnie nodded. "That woman killed two people, terrorised at least two families."

"I know." Matt paused. "I did the interviews too, remember. Stop worrying."

Ronnie yawned as Matt stood up.

"I'll come back tomorrow - get some rest and don't annoy the nurses." Matt smiled as the young nurse blushed slightly. Ronnie rolled his eyes, it seemed the charm smile still had the safe effect as before he was married. The door clicked shut as Ronnie's eyes fell closed.

Xxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Return to Normal

The court was silent as Kate read out Ronnie's statement. The woman in the dock glared as Jake held her gaze. The witnesses had finished giving their testimony, the officers had been cross examined. Ronnie's statement was the last to be heard. Minutes later the Judge dismissed the jury before Gould was led away.

"It's enough." Jake whispered as Kate nodded. She hoped he was right - the murderer in the dock had to be found guilty. Kate still couldn't quite believe the woman hadn't pleaded guilty. It was obvious that the woman had tortured and killed three people. Jake rested his hand on the small of her back as he ushered her out of the court room.

Xxxxx

Ronnie thanked the nurse as she removed his venflon. The nurse smiled before handing him the discharge papers to him before advising him to take things easy. Ronnie nodded before picking up his jacket.

"Thanks."

"Ready Dad?" Sarah smiled as she cradled baby Louisa in her arms. He nodded before following her out of the room. It was time to go home.

Xxxxxx

Natalie stood next to Joe and Sam as the Judge walked back into the court room. Sam narrowed his eyes as he watched the woman stand in the dock. The brunette looked so small that butchering the men she had killed seemed impossible for her.

"Here we go." She whispered as Angie looked towards the victims' families. It was always those left behind to pick up the pieces that she felt for. Sighing she glanced to where Natalie was stood, knowing that she had been through so much recently. She knew the Guv had almost been the one left behind when Ronnie had been hospitalised. Seeing the way his heart attack had affected the team had frightened her. Ronnie was the heart of the team - the old hand that had held them together. Before she had realised what was happening the Forman of the jury had given the guilty verdict and the judge had moved on to the sentencing.

"Ang?" Matt whispered as she tore her eyes back to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Sarah just text. Ron is on his way home. He's been discharged."

She smiled slightly, knowing that just because the team had made it; that even natural causes hadn't ripped them apart there was no way anything was going to be the same again. She nodded as the Judge finished his monologue before turning to see Natalie head across the court once the jury and judge had left.

"Does she know?"

"Yeah. Her oldest is driving. Sarah isn't clear to drive anywhere yet." Matt shrugged.

"This job."

"What about it?" Matt shrugged. Angie shoved her hands in her suit pockets.

"Nothing." She paused. "Nothing, I'm glad he's home. Back to normal now? Eh?" She headed across to Jake and Kate as Matt watched her go; wondering exactly what 'normal' for the coppers of MIU could actually be.

Xxxx

A/N not happy with the ending but new story soon. Please review


End file.
